Face Paint or Tattos?
by iEXIST
Summary: Kai has finally snapped ...


**Kai has finally snapped … Need I say more?**

**Face paint or Tattoos?**

…**Really now...?**

Another year of profound sweating, skin damage and withering of vocal cords, due to extreme screaming at spinning tops, had taken place in the world Beyblade.

After leveling BEGA with the ground –literally- Tyson Granger and his local followers agreed to help full fledge in the reconstruction and revival of the BBA in a last ditch attempt to skip school. They had already skipped months of classes in the past three years, what more damage if they decided to ignore this year of educational learning as well? It's not like anyone of them topped their classes, apart from Hillary, but she didn't even Beyblade so she doesn't count. Besides that, their travels and battles attracted much more listeners compared to other '_stuff_' their classmates wanted to share, the dudes were always hot topic.

BBA stood on its own blocks and the world recognized it again. Tyson and his devotees were thanked for their undying support which consisted of patting old man Dickenson on the back over and over until one of his disks slipped. No more then a week and BBA had gained back its workers, players, fame and not forget to mention the money. All that while Boris sat behind bars and cursed the TV that had been unfortunate enough to be placed outside his cell.

In a good nature attempt to thank the three time world champion BBA gave out a huge fiesta in honor and specifically for its champion players –only beybladers and their coaches invited.

Ray and Max took this opportunity to revive the Blade Breakers, they could tolerate Hillary's and Daichi's extra presence for tonight. Kai, however, had flat out refused to be seen with a "pig" –as he expressingly put it- like Tyson. He went back to his ex-team, the Demolition Boys (called so because of Ian's presence) and they welcomed him with open arms (Kai had always preferred the name Blitzkrieg Boys).

The BEGA Five had also been accepted by the BBA, though on a very firm condition; Ming Ming was in no way allowed to even think of singing, everyone was okay with the rest but Crusher was asked to be careful where he sat.

And thus, on the grand night, multiple teams sat on their tables listening to the Directors babble and create a situation that resembled a boring four hour long pointless business meeting.

Everyone was happy –after the 'important' people had gotten off the stage of course.

Tonight was the night of nights … unfortunately … tonight was also the breaking point of the most popular character (as per results in all web polls) in the fandom of the first three seasons of Beyblade. (All Beyblade worshippers know that a new generation of top spinners has been released: 'Metal Fight Beyblade' or 'Metal Fusion: Beyblade'. Mind you its main character is hotter than Tyson)

Finally food was allowed to waltz into the hall. Though everyone wanted to spring on it like animals, they casually walked and talked and decorated their plates; pride not allowing anyone to eat openly. As Tyson had lost his dignity a long time ago, he stuffed his plate like one would a turkey and pathetically attempted to fill his endless pit of a stomach.

Kai sat still on his seat not even bothering to get himself a bite. The rest of the team came back and Tala raised a brow.

"Better hurry or everything will run out."

Kai directed his gaze to the captain then back to the table. "Whatever." The redhead took Ian's plate and placed it in front of Kai, obtaining a 'Hey!' of protest from the team shrimp whom went back to get himself another plate nonetheless. "I don't eat leaf salads." Kai frowned as he observed Ian's choice of food. What was he? A goat?

"You don't seem to have a problem with grass in your mouth." Tala passed him a smile and the other two Russians snickered. Kai rolled his eyes. Everyone was such a brat. "Kidding man." The captain added.

"Are you on a diet or something?" Brian inquired and Kai chose to ignore him. "Bet he is."

"No." The duel haired teen denied. The Hiwatari was in a poor attempt to calm down his heating nerves. Of all the days in his lifetime everyone just had to notice him today!

It was raining outside and Kai hated rain. It was an immediate reason to his bad mood. Why? Because rain ruined the way his hair perfectly stood. Damn rain! It also made his scarf damp and then the piece of cloth wouldn't swish in the air like tissue paper in that awesome way everyone loved. Damn, damn rain! Another rea-

"I bet you a whole dollar that he's on a diet!" Brian said. Kai's eye twitched. They were going to start betting on him?

"Eye irritation?" Spencer asked as he looked squarely at Kai's face and the referred teen pressed back in his seat a bit.

"Lend the kid some peace." Tala said as he pushed boiled potatoes in his mouth.

"Appreciate your support _captain_, but I'm no kid." Kai replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right!" Tala grinned. "You're a BIG kid." Spencer chuckled at that and Ian –who's just arrived- started laughing. Brian looked cluelessly at where the humor was because even a passing-by Hiro had broken into laughter.

Kai growled. Just because he didn't know what 'sex' was everyone treated him like a school going child. Damn sex to hell!

"Hey Kai, can I ask you a question?" Ian's voice rang in his ears.

"No."

He was going to ask anyway. "What color are your eyes?"

"Crimson" "Violet" "Dark Brown" The remaining three answered for the teen but stopped eating when they realized their answers did not match. Everyone on the table simultaneously moved their heads to look at Kai.

His eyes were a fading shade of grey.

"I swear the first time I saw him his eyes were a red color. It ran chills up my spine." The lavender haired Brian shuddered as he confessed.

"Naw!" Spencer disagreed. "They're actually a very dark shade of brown, so they look red in our eyes due to the fluorescent."

Tala snorted. "If they were a dark shade of brown, they'd look black. Besides, I took a good look at his face when he rejoined us last year, violet was defiantly the color."

"Maybe he has some sort of mutated gene or something that changes eye color." Ian proposed.

Before anyone could consider he thought Kai rose in his own defense. "Did it ever occur to you idiots that I could be wearing contacts?"

Silence.

"So then…" Ian started. "What's your real eye shade?"

"Yea?" Brian swallowed a meatball. "It kept changing every season; I'd like to know why? Or how?" The others nodded.

"None of your business." Kai was now hanging on a line of his patience.

"Ian!" Said boy looked up at Brian. "Bet you ten bucks Kai's dieting."

"I didn't say he wasn't."

A vein began throbbing dangerously on the Hiwatari's forehead; unfortunately, it went unnoticed despite its red color and beating sound.

"So…" Spencer thought of changing the topic. "Where'd you get the face tattoos?"

Tala's head perked up. "I thought it was face paint." The table burst out in laughter. "What? I mean what kind of a pea brain would agree to the pain of a permanent tattoo on his face? Do you know how weird the machine is?"

"I don't know." Brian placed his elbows on the table as he cupped his cheeks. "But Kai and face paint just don't seem to fit in one sentence."

"And he would be going through the liberty of standing in front of the mirror for a little war makeup after every shave." Ian snickered and everyone laughed. Yes, even Ian shaved.

"If he even grows facial hair." Spencer added and there was more laughter.

"Do you Kai?" Brain gave a toothy grin. "Bet you'll die virgin."

They had hit the limit. Kai slammed his fist on the table and there was instant silence.

"Let's talk about something else now." Tala broke in.

"Yea, like your real hair color." Ian suggested. "I mean a person can't be born with two shades of color in his hair."

"You're so easy to figure." Brian snickered.

"You incompetent morons don't know a thing about me!"

…

"I know you're sixteen." Ian said weakly, his gaze stuck on his plate. Just then Brooklyn appeared at their table.

"Hello Kai of the G-Revolutions!" The red head chirped.

"He's with us now!" The voice was ignored.

"I was curious …" Brooklyn smiled as he looked at the younger male with half lidded eyes.

"Sorry, he's not gay." Tala announced. "You can leave now."

Kai was now on the very edge of what was left of his patience. The rain was not doing justice to his mood and beside that, how dare Tala butt in and around _his_ sexuality! I mean sure he wasn't gay but what if he was? Tala had no business in Kai's personal life. That and the fact that Kai could very much handle himself, thank you. He could make people go away if he wanted; he didn't need his captain looking out for him.

The Hiwatari looked up at Brooklyn encouraging him to continue. The male's smile broadened. "Uh well, It's nothing too serious … I was just curious as to where you got the inspiration for those blue shark fins on your cheeks. Somehow they've always captivated me and made me think about the sea, or diverted me to the sky and-"

Kai's last string of patience had broken, as auditory identifiable from the shrill sound of a boiling kettle coming from somewhere in the background.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!"

The entire team looked up the now standing and screaming Kai in utter shock. The ones seated on the surrounding tables had also turned to add their surprised faces to the already staring ones.

"Kai … He just wanted to know about those shar-"

"TO HELL WITH SHARK FINS!" He was yelling at no one in particular. "SEE THESE?" The enraged teen pointed at the blue designs on his face. "THIS IS PROOF BUST OF 'PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT'!"

"Calm down man. The fins are cool, serious." Tala tried to soothe his team mate, only succeeding in raising his rage meter.

"THAT'S JUST THE GODDAMN PROBLEM! THESE STUPID THINGS WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE SHARK FINS! THESE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PYRAMIDS!"

Absolute silence had befallen the hall full of famous fighters and _important _people.

"So, you had a bad tattoo artist?" Spencer wondered out loud.

"SCREW TATTOOS! THIS IS TEMPORARY FACE COLOR!"

"In other words face paint" He was ignored.

"I SPEND HOURS WITH THIS SHIT EVERY MORNING AND THE GODDAMN PYRAMIDS NEVER COME OUT RIGHT!"

"So you're saying that you're a bad artist?"

"Okay Kai." Tala stood up. "You let it all out … and calm down…"

"CALM MY ASS!"

Tala snapped his fingers. Brian and Spencer stood up on auto and just like ultimately trained FBI agents they grabbed Kai from each arm and began dragging him behind their captain.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DIPSHITS! YOU VERMINS!" Kai screamed hysterically as he tried to free himself. The two lifted him up and the feet that were pounding on the floor began kicking empty air, meeting once or twice a minute with their legs. "I'M GOING TO TEAR OUT YOUR BLOODY INTESTINES!"

"Thank you for the invitation Mr. Dickenson but we have to leave early. As you can see we need to find a psychiatrist immediately and make a reservation in a mental ward." Tala shook hands and left, passing a wink to a gaping Mathelda.

"WARD? YOU THINK I'M INSANE? HAVE YOU SEEN A MIRROR LATELY YOU NITWIT! NINCOMPOOP!"

"Relax Kai."

"RELAX-"

"Your ass, we know" Brian rolled his eyes. His legs were getting sore from where Kai was kicking him continuously.

"EEGHEADS!"

"He even cusses like kid." Ian laughed.

"He needs to get laid." Brian rolled his eyes. "It'll be instant cure."

As they left the hall the man in Kai came out and faint sounds of "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" could still be heard from the corridor.

Someone decided to break the silence.

"So … Kai finally snapped …?"

**End of Madness**

**XD**

**Everybody loves insane people, or at least I know I do.**

**Please do review!**


End file.
